Metamorfosis
by Escristora
Summary: ¿Puede alguien odiado ser un héroe? Draco intentará averiguarlo. Regalo para Druida.
1. Prólogo

Este pequeño proyecto es un regalo para **Druida**. Una escritora la mar de simpática y amante de Draco (y Harry). No sé si es lo que esperabas o lo que tenías en mente, pero espero que lo disfrutes.

Gracias a** Venetrix** por haberle echado un ojo y disipar mis dudas con este primer capítulo.

Es mi primera toma de contacto con este personaje, así que, espero no haberlo hecho muy mal. Críticas, alabanzas o demás, vía review ;)

**Disclaimer: **Draco, así como el resto de personajes que aparecerán en este fic, son de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Metamorfosis**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Existen muchas clases de héroes.

Los hay que, desde niños, están llamados a desempeñar grandes hazañas. Determinados a cumplir su cometido, forjan su propio destino y consagran su vida a proteger a un mundo que los admira.

Como Potter.

También están los héroes anónimos. Personas que se levantan cada mañana para encontrar su lugar. Aquellos a los que nunca se les reconocerán sus méritos.

Y luego estoy yo.

Un cobarde.

Al principio lo intenté. Quise olvidar, alejar de mí el fantasma de la guerra y empezar de nuevo. Pero no tuve mi oportunidad.

Sentía sus miradas clavadas en mi espalda, oía los susurros que clamaban mi culpabilidad. El tatuaje de mi antebrazo era la prueba que necesitaban para demostrar que yo era todo lo que ellos decían que era.

Un mortífago.

Es por eso que abracé la soledad y me refugié en las sombras. Porque ellas no me juzgan. Porque para ellas no estoy marcado.


	2. Locura

Segundo capítulo de esta historia dedicado, como el anterior, a **Druida. **

Gracias a **Roxy Everdeen,** **Druida, V****enetrix, samfj y kary muggle **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer: **Draco, así como el resto de personajes que aparecerán en este fic, son de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Metamorfosis**

* * *

**Locura**

Me levanto una mañana más, envuelto en sudor y hedor a alcohol. El dolor repiquetea en mis sienes impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

No sé cómo ni cuándo he llegado aquí.

Tampoco importa

Maldigo a Zabini por haberme arrastrado a ese tugurio y me desprecio por mi debilidad. Nunca debí acceder a salir de casa. No hoy.

No el día del juicio.

Me aparezco en mi cuarto y encuentro a mi madre, tan elegante como siempre, esperándome en un rincón. Nada en su apariencia deja ver que, en el fondo, está rota de dolor.

Intento decirle que me espere, que iré con ella y no la dejaré enfrentarse a todo esto sola, pero no soy capaz.

En lugar de eso, me tumbo en la cama y ahogo un gemido contra la almohada.

Ella acaricia mi cabeza con ternura y, poco después, sale de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Soy esclavo de mi soledad y caigo.


	3. Humillación

Como hoy estoy de muy buen humor, he decidido subir el tercer capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Estoy hasta cogiéndole cariño a Draco, aunque sólo al Draco de después de la guerra. Al que tiene principios y tal xD

Este capítulo es mi favorito, así que espero que os guste. Gracias a **Druida y V****enetrix **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

**Disclaimer: **Draco, así como el resto de personajes que aparecerán en este fic, son de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Metamorfosis**

* * *

**Humillación**

Hoy he ido a verlo.

Él ha sonreído cuando me ha visto y se ha apresurado a abrazarme. Se sentía feliz por tenerme a su lado y no ha parado de hablar y reír, aun cuando no había nada que celebrar.

Yo apenas podía despegar los labios para responderle.

Ha hecho que me sentara a su lado y me ha contado que las cosas no son tan malas como él temía, que la vida allí no es tan horrible como se imaginaba.

He fingido que oír aquello me alegraba.

A continuación, me ha preguntado cómo están las cosas en casa. Quería saber si la situación había mejorado; si yo estaba mejor.

Me ha dicho que sea fuerte, que luche. Que no debo dejarme avasallar.

Yo he asentido y, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo he abrazado con fuerza. Poco después, me fui, sin mirar atrás, dejando a mi padre en su celda.

Dejándolo en Azkaban.


	4. Valor

Gracias a **Druida, V****enetrix y a un invitado **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

**Disclaimer: **Draco, así como el resto de personajes que aparecerán en este fic, son de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Metamorfosis**

* * *

**Valor**

Las palabras que mi padre me dirigió en mi última visita han hecho mella en mí.

Cada mañana, me levanto dispuesto a pelear por lo que creo que es justo; por lo que creo que me merezco. Cada día, intento salir del agujero en que yo mismo me sepulté.

Creo que lo estoy consiguiendo.

Ya no me duelen sus miradas, ni me preocupa su opinión. No pienso dejarme pisotear el resto de mi vida por haber cometido un estúpido error.

Hoy he tomado una decisión.

Apenas he dormido y los nervios atenazan mi estómago, pero no voy a volverme atrás. Esto es algo que he de hacer. Me lo debo.

Trago saliva y me dispongo a hacerlo.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta con los nudillos.

Unos segundos más tarde, un hombre aparece y una expresión de estupefacción se dibuja en su rostro.

—¿Ma-Malfoy? —tartamudea.

Esbozo una sonrisa. Desde luego, siempre tan perspicaz.

—Hola, Potter. ¿Puedo pasar?

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Y bien? ¿Os lo esperabais? xD


	5. Epílogo

¡Y se acabó! Espero que os haya gustado y que os deje con un buen sabor de boca. Es la primera vez que trato a esta pareja y puede que la última. Ya veremos.

Gracias a** Druida, Venetrix **y** Yan-Yae** por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

**Disclaimer: **Draco, así como el resto de personajes que aparecerán en este fic, son de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Metamorfosis**

* * *

**Epílogo**

La cálida luz del sol entra por la ventana y baña la habitación en la que me encuentro.

Todavía adormilado, me incorporo con tranquilidad para observar al hombre que descansa a mi lado. Su cabello despeinado y negro como el azabache resalta contra las impolutas sábanas blancas.

Su respiración es calmada, sosegada. Sonrío, divertido. Puede que haya llegado la hora de despertarlo. Me acerco más a él dispuesto a agitar su respiración y convertirla en gemidos entrecortados.

Suspiro.

Puede que el mundo nunca llegue a saberlo, puede que mi esfuerzo y mi valor queden en el olvido; sin embargo, cuando pienso en su cuerpo aprisionándome contra la pared, en sus labios presionando los míos o en sus manos y su lengua recorriéndome, nada de eso me importa.

Porque hay que ser todo un héroe para ir en busca de Potter y pedirle una cita.

Porque él y yo sabemos la verdad.

Él y yo.

_Nosotros._


End file.
